drawntogetherfandomcom-20200222-history
The Drawn Together Movie: The Movie!
The Drawn Together Movie: The Movie! is an upcoming film written and produced by original writers and executive producers Dave Jeser and Matt Silverstein. The film will be the first Drawn Together release since the show's cancellation and the film itself deals with it. The original cast is set to return to voice the original characters of Drawn Together. Though originally announced for a November 2009 release tv.com, the film's release date has been pushed to April 20, 2010. Drawn Together Trailer A short trailer was uploaded to the Comedy Central website in November 2009, and an extended red-band trailer was included in the Party In Your Box DVD set. Unlike the series, which was animated by Rough Draft Studios, the movie, produced by Six Point Harness, will be completely done by Flash Animation. The movie will feature the guest voice talent of Seth MacFarlane (Family Guy) as "I.S.R.A.E.L." TvShowsOnDvd.com A soundtrack featuring music from the series will be released in conjunction with the movie. Plot When Foxxy (Cree Summer) notices she and her housemates can swear without being censored, they realize that their show has been canceled. As they try to get back on the air, they go off to the far-off lands of Bedrock, a Fairy Tale Village and the fantastical Make-a-Point Land, all the while outrunning their enemies who are determined to keep them off the air by any means necessary. FutonCritic.com Cultural references The Flinstones Dave Chappelle is mentiond by the Jew Producer. Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner Disney films: *The kingdom is like the princess film kindoms *Cinderella's carraige makes an apperance. *The guards are from Robin Hood. *The doorknob on the dungeon is like the one on Alice In Wonderland. *The underwater world is like the world in The Little Mermaid *The kingdom is referred to as "The happiest place on earth", the slogan of Disneyworld. Also, a pastiche of "It's a Small World" can be heard in the scene this is said. Many jokes are made on the situation of the nation of Israel. The Smurfs get hit by a carriage. South Park is parodied with the Suck My Taint Show *Also the girl uses the phrase "They don't take too kindly to..." *Hillary Clinton is shown with large testicles, such as those on Medicinal Fried Chicken The head of the network resembles Two Face from the Batman series. The monster who shits in his own mouth says "Hey you Guys!", referencing The Goonies Casualties SPOILER ALERTS!!!!!!! Dino gets hit with a missle Barney Rubble gets hit by Toot. Road Runner gets hit by the DT van, The Jew Producer's Boss's family gets killed in a car accident after seeing a Drawn Together poster. The Smurfs get hit by a carriage. The citizens of Make-A Point Land get erased. Features * Featurette: Drawn Together True Confessionals * Featurette: Drawn Together: The Legacy * Featurette: Anatomy of an Animated Sex Scene * Featurette:'' Re-Animating Drawn Together: From the Small Screen to the Slightly Bigger Screen'' * Featurette: D.I.Y. 3D Glasses * Additional Scenes: Deleted Scenes * Drawn Together ''Minisodes * Commentary: Audio Commentary with Matt Silverstein, Dave Jeser, Jordan Young & Kurt Vanzo HD It will also be released on Blu-Ray, exclusively at Best Buy. Home Media Magazine Drawn Together's Future After the many questions about the future of Drawn Together, the official Facebook page made this statement: ''With so many people asking how to get more Drawn Together, the answer is pretty clear. The jew producers at Comedy Central are motivated by one thing… selling more DVDs. The more you buy, the greater the likelihood you'll see more of us. Don't download it illegally, don't rip it from a friend. Buy the thing and start recruiting everyone you know to do the same. Drawn Together Future References External links * Official Comedy Central homepage * Preview clips and trailers at Comedy Central * [http://www.myspace.com/drawn_together_fo_real Drawn Together MySpace] Category:Drawn Together Category:Releases